


the big things we could've had

by staystreetfriend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual Josh Dun, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staystreetfriend/pseuds/staystreetfriend
Summary: “Don’t worry about it.” Josh laughs easily. “And I’m a drummer myself, so I know all about that.”Tyler’s entire demeanor changes. His smile widens, crinkling his eyes, and he even seems to stand a little straighter. “You’re Josh, then? Chris talks so much about you, man. It’s nice to meet you!”





	the big things we could've had

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on Tyler and Josh meeting for the first time! It's not meant to be taken seriously :) I hope you all enjoyyy!
> 
> The title is from Flesh Without Blood by Grimes!

Josh can practically feel the anxiety coursing through his veins as he makes his way backstage to congratulate Chris on their show and… and to hopefully meet the singer he had been unable to take his eyes off of for the entirety of it. He arrives at the dressing room Chris told him he’d be in and gives it a soft knock.

“Hold on a sec!” Josh hears Chris shout from inside. He allows himself to take a few deep breaths while he has the time alone.

“Hey!” Josh says, once Chris walks out of the dressing room. He’s pretty sweaty, but it doesn’t deter Josh from giving him a congratulatory hug. “You guys were amazing out there.”

“Thanks, man! I’m glad you could make it.” Chris’s smile looks genuine, like he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, and that tugs at Josh’s heartstrings just a little bit. He feels the jealousy creep up, but he quickly squashes it down. He doesn’t want to be _that_ kind of friend.

“Yeah. I was actually hoping I could… maybe meet the singer? He was… well, you’ve seen him play before.” _Obviously_. “He was something.”

Chris chuckles. “Sure! I’m gonna help Nick start loading the van up, but Tyler - he’s changing right now, should be out soon, if ya wanna just wait here?”

“Yeah,” Josh says eagerly. _Tyler_. He smiles softly once the name is put to the singer’s face and he realizes it suits him excellently.

Tyler appears a few moments later wearing a… well, a different shirt than he had on before, that’s for sure. This one is short-sleeved and _much_ tighter, showing off Tyler’s slight build and lean muscles perfectly.

“Oh! Sorry, man, I had to change. You wouldn’t _believe_ how sweaty it can get.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Josh laughs easily. “And I’m a drummer myself, so I know all about that.”

Tyler’s entire demeanor changes. His smile widens, crinkling his eyes, and he even seems to stand a little straighter. “You’re Josh, then? Chris talks so much about you, man. It’s nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you, too. You guys were… so good,” Josh says, hoping his nervousness isn’t showing too much. “He does?”

“Thanks!” Tyler says excitedly. “Yeah, well, not in a bad way, or anything. He thinks you’re great. I’m Tyler, by the way.”

“I know,” Josh says before mentally slapping himself in the face. “I - I’m gonna be honest… I was _not_ expecting much.” That startles a laugh out of Tyler. “You killed it, though.”

Tyler smiles sincerely. “That means so much to me.”

“You have no idea. Seeing you on stage tonight sorta made me remember why I started wanting to play music in the first place, so thanks for that, honestly.”

“Wow…” Tyler looks awestruck. “That’s kind of crazy for me to hear, to be honest. Are you drumming for anyone right now?”

“Right now, I’m a fill-in for House of Heroes. Not sure if you know of them.”

Tyler nods. “Sure, they’re cool guys.”

Josh agrees. “Things are kind of at a… standstill for me right now, though. Like, I know what I want to be doing, right? I’m just not sure how to get there.”

Tyler nods seriously. “Hey, I know how that feels. From what Chris tells me, though, you’re an _amazing_ drummer. Everything will work out.”

“Thanks,” Josh says. The two men share a smile.

“So,” Tyler suddenly breaks the silence, “I should really go help the guys pack up before they come back here and kick my butt, but we should exchange numbers, if you want!”  
  
“Sweet!” Josh can’t believe someone like _Tyler_ would ever want his number, but he’s not about to let the opportunity pass by. A few minutes later, he’s walking to his car with a new contact in his phone and a smile on his face.

Josh can’t help but feel excited for what the future holds for the two of them, even if he _is_ digging himself quite the hole, falling for someone who likely could never fall for  _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed to be a little choppy here and there. I'm a little distracted but I really wanted to get this out, even if it's not the best!


End file.
